Wireless devices are generally known in the art. While some electronic wireless devices receive power from energy sources such as solar power or from mobile generators, many wireless devices receive power from batteries. There are a number of different commercially-available battery types, such as, for example, zinc-carbon batteries, alkaline batteries, lithium-iodide batteries, lead-iodide batteries, lead-acid batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-metal hydride batteries, lithium-ion batteries, zinc-air batteries, zinc-mercury oxide batteries, silver-zinc batteries, and metal-chloride batteries. Each of these batteries are examples of the types of batteries that may be used with various electronic devices.
In electronic devices, particularly devices that are intended to be handled by a user or otherwise moved from one location to another, the batteries may be stored within the device itself. This may typically be performed using various biasing members to effectively pin, for example, a standard alkaline battery within the electronic device. Traditional devices may also include a door or some other means for holding the batteries within the device. Typical means for holding the batteries within the electronic device may include doors with hinges and a locking mechanism to prevent the door from opening inadvertently. Alternatively, pins or notches may be disposed to be accepted by corresponding holes in the electronic device at one end of the door and the other end of the door may include a biasing member such as, for example, a leaf spring to hold the door in place.
In addition to these doors, other means for securing batteries to electronic devices have been used in the prior art. This has become more commonplace with the development of rechargeable battery technology in addition to battery-powered devices that require increasing amounts of power for longer periods of time. Currently, batteries may be slid into a receiving port on an electronic device configured to receive the battery. Typically, the battery is slid along the length of a track until it is in electrical connection with the terminals of the electronic device and thereby configured to receive power from the battery. This type of battery engagement stricture may be disadvantageous in situations in which batteries may need to be changed in tight working environments. In this case, the user of the electronic device may not be able to slide the battery out of the track and therefore, the battery may not be changed while the device is in the close working environment. This will require the expenditure of time and effort to remove the electronic device from the close working environment to change the battery and then reposition the electronic device back into the environment.